nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The River of Oto (2008)
Replaced from Talk:The River of Oto/Chapter One Can you expand Chapter One Pierlot McCrooke 12:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Yes. When I think of somthing to add next. You could give me an idea if you wish. Anyone who would like to be included in this story can sign their name and what they will be doing in the story on my talk page. Ligency 12:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) How is the book so far? leave comments below From what I have seen now, I do not like it anymore. It was supposed to be a fictional book and what your are doing here just does not seem correct. I would appreciate if you would put the picture in its correct context somewhere else. Thank you for your cooperation. If feel sure HRH Dimitri I will not like this either. ¿Lars Washington? 11:14, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree on the picture it is not needed and Pierlot should have just suggested it first instead of just adding it inLigency 11:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 11:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Replaced from Talk:The River of Oto Chapter Two This book is messed up now Pierlot McCrooke 11:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I agree a bit too i may start the chapter again Ligency 11:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I have a suggestion, why don't we look for fictional images. Just tell me what you need as characters. If you allow, I will be looking fore an image to put on the first chapter, I'm sure we will find something nice. ¿Lars Washington? 11:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wise decision ( , I did look a bit weird to me, but then again, this is a free country and one can do whatever pleases him (as long as it stays within the limits of happy and decent editing) ¿Lars Washington? 09:20, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Does our king like this. Chapter one is still short Pierlot McCrooke 16:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Great work while i was gone!! All cheer for Lars!! Yay!!!!! Ps i am now on wikistad.Ligency 20:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it. :BTW, something just does not seem right with this chapter thing. The first chapter is called The River of Oto/Chapter One and the second one The River of Oto Chapter Two. I would prefer to change it as follows: (though I do not know how to do this) The River of Oto :The River of Oto - CHAPTER I (whereby chapter is written in small caps) :The River of Oto - CHAPTER II (same as above) :The River of Oto - CHAPTER III et., etc. :What to you think ? ¿Lars Washington? 07:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I preffer The River of Oto/Chapter MMCXIII etc. --OWTB 07:55, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::I see it is a mathematical formula? Sven Plemming 12:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Is this finished? Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :No, but I will not write the hole book on one day, if that is ok with you ¿Lars Washington? 11:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Is this good for you, Aesopos? I made two books of it, the historical book from 1929, and your version from 2008. Fine with you? 11:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::This looks perfect to me. BTW, if it would not have been from Pierlot McCrooke , I would not even have started writing on this, but he insisted that much, it would have been hard to say no. Hope y'll like it and maybe I continue writing (that is, if the muze comes, I shall enjoy her ...)